THE 81ST HUNGER GAMES
by emoHippy1
Summary: NEED CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS SENT TO ME WILL BE INCORPERATED IN THE STRORY. SO DO NOT BE DISCOURAGED 'SYOC' "open"
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

I WILL PERSONALY READ ALL YOUR CHARACTERS. IF NOT CHOSEN I WILL MAKE THEM OTHER CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>NEEDED INFO<p>

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

DISTRICT (TOP 3):

FAMILY:

FRIENDS:

PERSONALITY:

WEAPON(S):

SKILL:

STRATEGY:

INTERVIEW ANGLE:

EYE COLOR:

HAIR COLOR, STYLE:

REAPING OUTFIT:

CHARIOT OUTFIT:

INTERVIEW OUTFIT:

OTHER:

* * *

><p>THAT'S ALL DON'T BE AFRAID TO PM OR REIVIEW ME YOUR CHARACTERS.<p> 


	2. CHAPTER 2

A.N.

I WILL PERSONALY READ ALL YOUR CHARACTERS. IF NOT CHOSEN I WILL MAKE THEM OTHER CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>DISTRICT 1<p>

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 2

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 3

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 4

FEMALE:JAZ (snitchstar)

MALE:

DISTRICT 5

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 6

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 7

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 8

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 9

FEMALE:LILA JADE (KiraraGoesMeow)

MALE:

DISTRICT 10

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 11

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 12

FEMALE:

MALE:

THIS IS THE

NEEDED INFO FOR TRIBUTES

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

DISTRICT (TOP 3):

FAMILY:

FRIENDS:

PERSONALITY:

WEAPON(S):

SKILL:

STRATEGY:

INTERVIEW ANGLE:

EYE COLOR:

HAIR COLOR, STYLE:

REAPING OUTFIT:

CHARIOT OUTFIT:

INTERVIEW OUTFIT:

OTHER:

* * *

><p>NOW I WILL BE NEEDING THE FOLLOWING<p>

FOR OTHER CHARACTERS

LIKE

STYILIST

PREP TEAM

MENTORS

GAMEMAKERS

SPONSORS

AND

ESCORTS(LIKE EFFIE)

HERES THE FORM

NAME:

AGE:

DISTRICT:

JOB:

PERSONALITY:

HAIR COLOR,STYLE:

EYE COLOR:

OTHER:

* * *

><p>THAT'S ALL DON'T BE AFRAID TO PM OR REIVIEW ME YOUR CHARACTERS.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.

I WILL PERSONALY READ ALL YOUR CHARACTERS. IF NOT CHOSEN I WILL MAKE THEM OTHER CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>DISTRICT 1<p>

FEMALE: Sabrina Ellington ( musicoftheheart )

MALE: James Nightingale ( musicoftheheart )

DISTRICT 2

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 3

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 4

FEMALE:JAZ (snitchstar)

MALE:

DISTRICT 5

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 6

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 7

FEMALE: Salem Pretina ( lacey )

MALE:

DISTRICT 8

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 9

FEMALE:LILA JADE (KiraraGoesMeow)

MALE:

DISTRICT 10

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 11

FEMALE:

MALE:

DISTRICT 12

FEMALE: Alison Lafave ( babygabygooberbutt )

MALE:

THIS IS THE

NEEDED INFO FOR TRIBUTES

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

DISTRICT (TOP 3):

FAMILY:

FRIENDS:

PERSONALITY:

WEAPON(S):

SKILL:

STRATEGY:

INTERVIEW ANGLE:

EYE COLOR:

HAIR COLOR, STYLE:

REAPING OUTFIT:

CHARIOT OUTFIT:

INTERVIEW OUTFIT:

OTHER:

* * *

><p>NOW I WILL BE NEEDING THE FOLLOWING<p>

FOR OTHER CHARACTERS

LIKE

STYILIST

PREP TEAM

MENTORS

GAMEMAKERS

SPONSORS

AND

ESCORTS(LIKE EFFIE)

HERES THE FORM

NAME:

AGE:

DISTRICT:

JOB:

PERSONALITY:

HAIR COLOR,STYLE:

EYE COLOR:

OTHER:

* * *

><p>THAT'S ALL DON'T BE AFRAID TO PM OR REIVIEW ME YOUR CHARACTERS.<p>

Review me more characters please .


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.

let the games begin . Who is going to see the Hunger Games movie in a

few weeks . This is dedicated to all you nice people on fanfiction,and you Team Peeta

lovers. You know who you are ; )

* * *

><p>Sabrina's (P.O.V)<p>

Uh todays the dreaded day ... The Reapings are today.

What I would give to be Emily, my blind friend who

is excused from the reapings for disability. Today the day

my family hates so much for taking away March, my late brother.

Atleased me, Tera , and Carter are still here.

It's sad to think my family , the mayors family

is never fully immune for the Hunger Games .

So before I can get up I mutter a prayer to keep

my twin siblings safe. Once I'm ready I jog over to

Emily's house for a quick goodbye, just incase I'm reaped .

As I'm walking away a pair of hands cover my eyes .

The scarred hands can only belong to James, my crush/

best friend. " Why 'ello miss Ellington . "

he whispered yelled in a capitol accent. " James take your

hands of my eyes I already Know it's you. " I said.

" What are you going to do about it . " he joked.

" How about ...Tickle you ." I yelled before twisting

and tickling him. Before I knew it we were on the floor giggling

like clowns. " uhem" I heard from behind me.

I knew that voice, it belonged to Cain my boyfriend.

" Um ... Hi " I said awkwardly. Then James , who had yet

to notice turned around. " Hey Cain ." James said

in his cute voice , like a whisper from the ocean , calming

and loud . " So why didn't you guys find me ." Cain said in a

kind not jelouse voice I did not expect to hear. " I kind of just

snuck up on Sabrina and one thing led to another and I we

ended up in Tickle contest . Sorry if that seemed kind of whats the word"

James said shyly. " Awkward " I finished for him. " Its ok man . I know

nobody can resist my girl . " Cain joked goodnaturaly. Inside I know it is

wrong to like my boyfriends bestfriend , but my heart beats my mind .

The clock tower rings 1'o clock, half an hour till the reaping oh joy .

* * *

><p>OH clif hanger send more characters and ill be<p>

energetic enough to update . ; )


End file.
